Theres A Soulmate, For Everyone
by Hellocloser
Summary: Edward Cullen is a geek. Not even his adopted brothers will hang out with him in school, and he is starting to lose hope. Can a certain Bella Swan, the girl everyone wants to be, Help everyone, including himself, find his true colors?
1. Chapter 1

**Heh heh. First chapter of a new book, i guess. Lets see if you smart ones can find the reference to- hmm. Which book is it? Copy and paste the phrase and tell me which Stephanie Meyer book it is from. Remember, I dont own any of this. This is my second fan fiction.**

**Edward: Amy, Im so tired of being geeky. Cant I go back to being the sex god I was?**

**Bella: -swoon- Ugh, Do I have to wear so much makeup?**

**Stephanie: Amy. Put them back.**

**Amy: Aww... Im not done yet :[ One last chapter? **

**All: FINE. **

Chapter One: Chess Club and Eyeliner dont mix.

I wanted her.

From the moment I saw her, I wanted her.

She was so beautiful, it almost _hurt_ not to have her for myself.

She turned around, and I quickly turned away. I could hear her giggling with her friends, Lauren and Jessica.

Shit. I'd done it now.

She flicked her hair and smiled at me.

Woah. Where did that come from?

She must have seen my expression, for she shot a look at Lauren and let loose a fit of giggles. Jessica actually started choking on her salad, not a good sign.

Blushing, I got up and walked to the garbage cans.

_two more years in this dump, and she'll forget I ever exsisted._

I stopped right there. Did I really want that? Did I want to be completely erased form her mind?

No.

I knew the answer straight away,

No.

So what was I going to do?

I was in love with her, I knew that.

But I had just made a total fool of myself. She wouldnt likely forget that. No one forgot. Geeky little Edward Cullen.

Carlisle always said I would find someone who loved me for who I am. Emmett had Rosalie, Alice had Jasper. And Carlisle, my adopted father, had Esme, My adopted mother. I was completely alone.

There was always Tanya. Uck, no. Tanya lived with her sisters in Alaska. Their mother had died trying to protect a young child from a gang.

Of course I felt sympathy, but I just didnt like her. She loved me, but I couldnt.

Ever since I was young, I knew that my special someone was out there. I just didnt know her yet.

The lunch bell rang, and I headed for the door. I had biology, very boring.

**You like my cliffy? Yes? Im sorry, I had to put a few different references in there to make it tricky. Whoever gets it right gets a sneak peek at then next chapter! I think, For humors sake, I Shall put something random at the bottom of the chapter. And since im half dutch, I figure i'd put it in dutch, then english :]**

Ober, er zwemt een griezelig wezen in mijn soep.

Waiter, there's a gruesome creature in my soup.


	2. Proper Meetings

**Wow, I was amazed at the amount of email's I received yesterday for this story, I REALLY appreaciate it. You guys know what it's like to get reveiws, **

**Bella: Amy! You promised, only one more chapter!**

**Amy: Phshh.. I never said that... . **

**Stephanie: Yes, Amy, You did promise.**

**Amy: Oh, But PLEASE! I promised in my last story, A New Beginning, that I would continue writing for my fans sake. And hey, if you can, check it out!**

**Edward: Amy, **_**dont**_** use our arguments for your advertisement. And, I suppose, you should get on with the story, if you wish.**

**Amy: YAY! Thankyou, Eddie!**

**Bella: -growl-**

_**Bella's Pov**_

I got up from the table, still laughing about the previous lunch period. Jess was still dislodging a peice of lettuce from her throat, and Lauren was face down on the table, unable to get up.

Jessica came back from the bathroom, red in the face.

"You guys, we better get to class. I dont want to be late,"

"Yeah, like you care about being late," Lauren said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, what do you have next? We can show you where it is."

"Biology, building four?"

Both Jess' and Lauren' eyes widened, before they burst in to laughter, once again. I felt myself blush, stupid habits.

"Whats so funny?" I asked,

"_edward, _has biology after lunch" She whispered his name, and I felt my heart pound in my chest at the sound of it. Why?

_**Edward's Pov**_

I walked into the biology room, and quickly sat in my seat. I got out my notes, and read over them twice. liked to throw in pop quizes when new students arrived, so I wanted to be ready.

"Hi, im Bella Swan, im a new student here," I heard her soft voice whisper. I looked up, and met her gaze. She was standing by .Her eyes were so beautiful. She looked away and came to sit by me. Only now did I notice what she was wearing. She had on dark blue jeans, tighter than usual, pink converse, a navy top, and a goldlike yellow hoodie with the hood up. **(A/N, Random, ik. Idk, it was what I pictured her in :P) **

"Hi, Im Bella Swan,"

I know.

"Nice to meet you. And your name is?" She responded to my silence.

"Oh," I stuttered, "Edward.. Cullen?"

She laughed. "You sound unsure,"

"And you sound different than I expected," I replied. "Its a good thing,"

She smiled, and turned towards .

_**Bella's Pov**_

He was kinda cute, if you got past the geeky-ness.

But don't tell Laur and Jess, they'd make fun of me.

The bell rang, and I left. I wanted to get out of here.

**Im sorry, That was such a short chapter.**

**Emmett: yeah, it was.**

**Amy: Whoa, emmett. Where did you come from? Your not even in the story yet, **

**Emmett: Well, I should be..**

**Amy: BTW, Im an idiot. So, the blank spots represent the teachers **

**I cant remember, which is pretty sad considering i'm on my eleventh time reading the story, and Im too lazy to go look it uo in the book. XD**

**Random Thing: Today, My brother dyed me red. (true story, unfortunatley) Plus, im so off on spelling.**

**BTW, The reference in chapter one was:**

_**she'll forget I ever existed **_ **in new moon.**

**No one got it, BUT THATS OK.**


	3. Authors Note ?:P

**Hello, hello. Its me, Amy. Dont worry, Im not cancelling TASFE, LOL.**

**What an Interesting abbreviation. ANYWHO, I just heard a song, and it inspired me to write another story, aswell as TASFE. Im a phsycic, btw, so I knew I would be writing something else, but I didnt know what yet :P **

**The new story will be called Thinking Of You. **

**Some of you may know the song, by Katy Perry. If not, listen to it. It sounds kind of cheezy the first time, but listen to it alot and it will get better. .**

**Look up the lyrics and watch the music video, thats the plot line. OF COURSE, Kudos to Katy, LOL.**

**Yeah. So, Im still working on Chp.3 of TASFE. I know what Iwant to write, but I cant figure out how to introduce it . **

**Its giving me a headache. Byebye, Amy3**


	4. Loss

Amy: Wow. Writing this story makes me feel amazing. I'm hoping that this satisfies you until I can figure out what's going to happen next. Anyway, read on!

Emmett: And, for all you team Emmett's out there, I will finally be making an appearance!

Amy: Phshh. What team Emmett's?

Emmett: You know you love me. :D Who loves me? Leave a review, and Miss Amy here will send you a preview of the next chapter!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward POV

I lounged on the couch in the living room of my house, eating my cereal. I flipped through all the TV shows, not finding anything all that interesting. Everything now was about whiny teenagers crying about their lives. They thought _theirs_ were bad? Please. They weren't losers in love with the most popular person in the group that hates you. Well, at least she loved me back. Bella was amazing. Of course, we only had the classes together to see each other. And after school. But I wanted to be able to be around her during lunch. To hold her hand in the line, little things that couples do. She often said that she wouldn't care if she was seen with me, but that would make her the second most hated person in the school. No, third. I forgot about Calvin Cornell. Even _I _hate him. I smiled to myself thinking about Bella. It was honestly just like a fairy tale.

"What's making you so happy, bro?" Emmett came in to the room with a big grin on his face.

"Nothing." I said, but he knew me better than that.

"Oh. Hey, how do you guys even hang out? I mean, that would make her like, the second most hated person in the school. No offence. You know me and Jazz love you."

"Third, actually. You forgot about Calvin."

"Oh. Right. Ew," He said, wrinkling his nose. "Doesn't that kid like, eat the skin off his own fingers?"

"Emmett, really, I'm trying to eat my breakfast."

"Sorry."

**Bella's POV**

"Mom, I'm leaving." I yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" She said, scurrying to the top of the staircase, a worried look on her face.

"To _school _mom. Really?" Ever since they found me crying in my room after Tyler dumped me, they think I'm a suicide risk. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh. Right," She replied, "Have fun, sweetie."

I mutter a quick 'yep,' and go through the door. I smiled when I thought about seeing Edward today. I wish he would let me tell Jess and Laur.

I mean, a girl should be able to tell her best friends about her high school sweetheart. I walked down my driveway until I saw a silver car.

When did Edward get a fucking Volvo?!

Amy: Hahahahahahaaaa. Cliffy? :D

Emmett: Amy, you know that's not fair. You haven't been doing the best job in uploading.

Amy: I know, I know, and I'm sorry. I promise, I'm trying to get on top of it.

Bella: We know you're doing your best, Amy.

Amy: Awe. Thanks :D

Alice: Soo.. Where do I come in?

Jasper: And me.

Amy: You guys have a very special introduction. :D

Emmett: Awww. Why didn't I get one?!

Amy: Because you're important and needed to come in first.

Emmett: Kay. And yes, brainy readers, The 'M' rated part will be coming in within the next two chapters!

Alice: :O!

Amy: I know. Now, you're probably getting pissed at me for going on and on with this thing, but I'm having a girl issue that none of you want to know about. :]  
So, get ready for the next chapter!


	5. New

Amy: Hi, is anyone excited for the lemon coming up in the next chapter? I knew I said this one, but it will be the one after, I promise.

Edward: Cool.

Alice: -whine- Amyyy, when do _I _come in?

Jasper: Yeah,

Amy: Relax. You come in now. So, without further ado, read on! Oh, and I was amazed with the amount of reviews I got!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into my homeroom is Forks High School, to find my usual seat taken. I hesitated by the door before walking to the stolen seat.

"Oh," She said, standing up quickly. "Alice Cullen, I'm new here."

Alice Cullen was short, maybe around four foot six, with very small features. She had short black spiky hair and blue eyes. "Oh, well, welcome to Forks,"

"Thank you," She said, smiling.

We stood there for a few minutes, Alice smiling, Me a little weirded out.

"Um," I muttered, "You're... in my seat?"

A look of surprise came over her face. "Oh! I'm sorry, I thought you wouldn't mind," She said, a little awkward now. "Well, I saw- I mean, thought- we would be best friends. So I saved you a seat. But we can trade if you like," she stuttered.

"Wait, saw? What do you mean?" I asked, confused

"Well, why don't we sit down, I need to know what's going on here!" She said, smiling brilliantly.

"Um, okay, " I said, completely forgetting what my earlier question had been.

I slid my book in front of her, and explained what we were studying right now.

"Since when do you care about newcomers?" Mike questioned me when we walked to our next class.

"Yeah," Jess agreed, "You've never cared before."

"Well, I don't know_,_" I stated.

Jess gave me a weird look and continued to walk down the hall.

"Oh, hey, look! It's Edward!" I said, waving after him. Oh. Shit.

"Yeah? So what?" Mike asked, looking quite confused.

Jess gave me the most genuine What the fuck face ever.

The bell rang. "Oh, look. We're almost late!" I said, hurrying out the door.__

This was probably one of the first times I've been excited for class to start.

Edward POV

Sigh. I couldn't wait until lunch hour, I could finally see my Bella.

I walked out of the classroom, and headed to my locker.

I rolled my eyes, I couldn't _wait _until this day was over.

_**Emmett POV **_

I whistled to myself, reading my favourite Superman comic. Damn. This guy was the best.

"No, Clark! He's hiding right there! _You idiot!_ You see, I told-"

Edward walked in the door, interrupting me. "Er," He said, "Emmett, what _are _you doing?"

"Nothing," I said, putting down my comic book and sliding it behind my back. "So. How was Bella today?"

"I don't know, actually. I didn't get a chance to see her."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"That'll be her." Emmett said, a big grin on his face.

I smiled back, walking to the door.

I twisted the knob to reveal the most beautiful girl ever. Bella.

"Hello, love." I breathed.

Wordlessly, she reached up and held the sides of my face with her perfect hands. She stood up on her toes and pressed her lips to mine, wrapping her arms around my neck. We stood together, only the sounds of our llips whispering together to break the silence.

"Edward, get a room, man. Jeez." Emmett came in, grinning.

"Emmett, is that a... a _superman _comic?" Bella asked in a teasing tone.

"Er, no," Emmett replied, sheepish.

"RAWR!" He yelled out, running forward to tickle Bella's stomach.

She squeaked, and tried to run away, but Emmett was too fast for her. He picked her up by the hips, and swung her around in a big circle.

"Hey Bella!" He yelled.

"Emmett, would you _please_ stop terrorizing my girlfriend?"

Bella blushed when Emmett put her down.

[;p


End file.
